My Beloved
by Mumia0813
Summary: oN HITUS! "Running...that's all I could do...lest I end up in the same fate as my six brothers. Hiding...that's all I can do...waiting til the coast is clear... Stay calm...trying to control my breathing...throbbing pain in the chest. Listening... heavy breathing...right behind me!..." Twin potter kids. Rating T for now, will go up later on. Dimensional Travel and very AU i think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Saved**

 **Dani sat back against a brick wall in the seem less empty warehouse. His body and feet ache something fierce. He wasn't always on the run, nor a lab experiment. Guess being born the seventh son was indeed a curse more so than a blessing.**

 **Before his capture, imprisonment and escape, Dani was an average yet smart college student with long soft blonde hair that hanged down mid-thigh, pale blue eyes that seemed to glow, a straight small nose and a cupid's bow shaped lips that were full and slightly lush.**

 ****flashback starts****

 **Dani had what others would call edictic memory, to perfectly recall any and everything. His parents were proud yet wary of him while his six older brothers were jealous of him. Yeah, you can say that Dani had a normal upbringing but what he didn't tell anyone was that he was also telepathic and had telekinetic abilities.**

 **How he came by this gift in the first place? All he could recall was finding an old weather worn leather bound book with strange rune like writing. As soon as he touched the writings everything went white then darkness.**

 **He woke up from a two weeks coma in a hospital surrounded by his six brothers and worried parents. Since then he was able to hear and read people's surface thoughts and moved and manipulate things around him. Nobody knew of this until he was careless to use it while walking home from cram school. There was a robbery happening and the place that was getting robbed happened to be his favorite electronic store.**

 **Not thinking he lifted his left hand and commanded the thieves to halt, which they did much to their horror. Levitating them into the air, Dani was unaware of the onlookers who had their cell phones out chatting and recording today's event.**

" **You'll turn yourselves in like good crooks...yes?" Dani didn't realized how hypnotic his voice sound at that moment as he stared at each of them in the eye. They nodded dumbly and Dani let them go as soon as the police arrived to arrest them. Coming back to reality Dani looked around and paled in utter horror. His secret was out and he'd never be left alone now.**

 ****flashback ends****

 **'there's must be someplace where I am not known...' Dani thought bitterly. The footsteps were getting closer to his hiding spot. Trapped within the maze of an underground facilities, Dani knew he'd be found, bound and locked up again unless the gods and Lady Fate intervenes on his behalf. Preparing for the inevitable Lady Fate does intervenes though not in the way dang could predict.**

 **Only thing Dani was aware of was the eerie silence and darkness. Though he did hear what people will describe as "white noise" all around him. In the darkness Dani saw nothing but he could move and hear so that ruled out being dead theory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Rebirth**

It felt like years since his world was suddenly bathed in darkness. He wasnt dead so why was he floating in darkness? Dani was able to move so tried to see where he was but his movement was restricted like he was placed inside a box with little wiggle room.

How long was he in here, how much time passed outside? All of these questions were constant and Dani feared he'll lose his mind through his fears and paranoia while he floated aimlessly.

Will he ever see the light again? Wait...why did he feel warm all of the sudden, where was the heat coming from? Since when did the darkness started to become lighter?

Even floating and watching the darkness recede giving away to the warm light though dim was still bright to his eyes. There were noises, muffled but noises non of the less. As it got brighter, Dani was able to get a good look around which wasnt much since everything was blurry.

What happened to his perfect eyesight? It felt awfully cramped in here and is that another body he's feeling next to him, sharing the same crampted space? Feeling slightly claustrofobic, Dani wiggled and froze when a perculier sensation of surprise and warmth flowed over him like water. There goes the muffled noises again only this time nearer.

Darkness started to return with the noises and Dani panicked. He didnt want to go back to the darkness. Sensing his distress, the body next to him also squirmed in obvious distress. Dani stopped wiggling when the darkness receded yet again that perculier feeling of surprise and warmth flowed over them calming them down. The muffled noises were still present but it was more in a soothing tone as if the muffled noises had voices.

Feeling warm and safe for the first time since his imprisonment, dani shifted and curled up next to the body next to him. Content at last he brought his right fist to his mouth and begain to suck on it. The body next to him shifted as well and curled up. Now with more light in the place, Dani got a good look at his "Roommate" and what made him jolt was that this wasnt just any body but an fully delveloped fetus that looked ready to finally be born. It finally came back to him...his ability to recall came with him and his mind supplied where he was actually.

Fate must've had a twisted sense of humor for he was being reborn from the start or his original body had died and his soul went through the rebirth cycle and found a worthy place to place him. There was something else there too besides his ability like a warm entity of energy swirling around inside him. He could feel it in the other as well.

'So im to be reborn again, wonder if i'll be born a boy again?' His thoughts were broken when his world shifted downward and his sibling was moving head first south to what Dani could guess was the birth canal/ exit.

'Guess its time to greet my new life and family.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: My New Life

Dani's POV

Having perfect recall is both a blessing and a curse. Blessing for I can recall my past life and a curse for in this new life I'm not the first nor the seventh born thank goodness, no I'm reborn as a girl! And not just any girl but twin to the one who would later in life will be known as The-boy-who-lived.

I stand corrected when I said that Fate had a twisted sense of humor. When I thought about being reborn I thought I'd be reborn in my time and universe and dimension but no, I get thrown into the Harry Potter Universe and now I'm a girl. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset about this nor being a girl but I am upset about my name.

Daniella Lilith Potter, younger twin to Harridan Jameson Potter. I'd read the books and saw the movies and fantasized about being part of that world but I didn't mean literally part of it. But what can you do? At least I get to have magic so that's a plus right?

Showing accidental magic early is unusual yet of the norm in the wizarding world. Our father, James Charles Potter was happy as a lark to have his own family and he was over the moon to fathered twins which meant that Lady Magic had blessed his family with good fortune. Well Harry took after our father and I took after our mother. Me and Harry both had our mother's eyes only mine was a lighter shade almost like it was glowing.

As we grew Harry and I grew closer. We had one visitor by the name of Severus Tobias Snape I'd admired the guy in both books and movies but seeing him in the flesh so to speak didn't do him justices...in my opinion He was Hot as hell. I always wanted to be picked up by him when ever he would stop by. Harry would waddle/crawl to him before doing the 'up-up' signal and we both would receive a small warm smile much to the amusement of lily and the ire of James.

As twins, we were very much alike yet different. Harry liked to play first sleep last while I did the opposite. At 13month I was caught with our mother's potion journals one day in the family library. How I got a hold of it was with my wandless magic. And since id wanted that book I willed it to me. Severus was over to babysit us and after putting Harry down for the day, he went looking for me and in the family library he found me with our mother's potion journals scattered around me on the floor.

"Lilith, do you understand what your reading?" his soft baritone voice had me blushing in embarrassment and I shook my head in negative. I mean c'mon, in my past life we didn't have potions and magic but they were similar with chemistry and parlor tricks. Smiling at him id held out the journal I was currently looking at up to him and gave him my best puppy eyes.

"Fine, but you better pay attention." Severus grumbled good naturally and sat down on the floor next to me and lounged a bit. Id crawled into his lap so that I could better pay attention and get closer to him. Harry started to wake and cry and Severus accio him to us since he left our nursery door opened and the library door open as well. Harry came sailing to us and once he was plucked out of the air and secured into the potion master's lap Severus began to read the journal out loud to us. Three hours later our parents came home and lily panicked slightly only to see James heading upstairs. Following lily hurried and came to a stop at the strangest sight.

There on the floor leaning back against the sofa was her children and Severus all asleep with a book opened in his lap and by the looks of the contents it was her potion journal.

"Hey lils, we should take a picture of this...Sirius and Remus will get a kick out of it." James staged whispered to his wife as he was unable to stop the stupid smile that appeared onto his face while his eyes held mirth and mischievous.

"Oh James, leave Severus alone..." lily sighed in defeat shaking her head as she gazed fondly upon her peacefully sleeping children and her childhood friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: It comes to Pass

 _Read and Review please._

(Dani's pov continue)

"Dani." came Harry's first word and lilly and james were shocked if their mouths opened like gaping fishes werent obvious enough. I felt so proud of my brother that I said his name back.

"Hari" I smiled at our parents and heard the floo go off and coming through the fireplace was my Severus.

"Sevris!" i'd squealed catching the composed potion master off guard making him trip before he took a second step. Looking down at us his eyes were comically wide and if you look closely you could see a warm smile tugging at his thin lips.

Sevris up" I reached for him with puppy eyes and he caved.

"mommy up!" Harry copied me and our mother was more then happy to comply. James felt left out and a little jealous of Severus.

"What about daddy? Dont I get a hug?" James whined and pouted making lily laugh and Severus's left eye twitch in distain.

"Daddy!" me and Harry said at the same time then giggled. James had a goofy grin on his face for the rest of the morning. Sirius and Remus came over and thankfully didnt attempt to prank Severus, well Remus didnt james and sirius on the other hand tried but Lily was on the prowl and gave them a good talking too.

Everything continued in that routine, until our birthdays. The normal routine suddenly shifted, Severus was rarely over and Professor Dumbledore visited more often than not in his place. Uncle Moony and Sirius were constantly over harry adored Moony as we had no aversion to his furry side. I knew why severus was rarely around and I didnt care, id already knew what was to come and accepted it.

I nevered showed mommy and daddy just how more advance I really was cause id wanted to experience a real childhood that I was denied in my past life. Harry was the only one who knew and kept quiet about it. I could speak to snakes and the same could be said about harry, though he could only understand it but not speak it. Severus found out when he was over last month. Me and harry were in the backyard by some thorn bush squatting down heads together.

(flashback starts)

Coming up behind us severus towered over our huddled form and froze in shocked and paled in fear.

~that dark man is funny~ said the little gardener snake hissed to us and with its tail pointed behind us. Harry was the first to turn around and jolt letting out an adorable "eep" I was next and gave a shy smile. I know how much he fears hearing someone speak in that language.

"Sevris..."

"do your parents know you can speak to snakes?" he asked quietly kneeling down to our level. We shook our heads and Severus sighed sadly.

"keep it that way, that form of speech has a bad reputation and only one person I know can speak it...becareful." he said looking at me mostly since he figured I was the real speaker and my brother could understand it.

"ok...we will..." I was the first to hug him then harry and we were picked up and carried back inside.

(flashback ends)

Well during Dumblydor's visits and secret meetings between the adults me and harry were mostly left to our own devices. We were learning to walk and secured in our play pen we had help. Remus came walking in to do his hourly checking when he saw us standing and attempting to walk.

"Lily, James, Sirius, Albus! Come see quick." Remus had a camera in hand and was taking pictures. The remaining adults came rushing at Remus's shout and they were at awe as we were trying to walk.

"They're only 14month old and already trying to walk..." Sirius was speechless and when he looked to the others especially James he barked out a laugh. James didnt seem to notice how funny he looked until Remus took a picture of it. James expression was that of worry, shock, disbelief and joy.

"Before you know it, they'll be ready for Hogwarts." Albus said sincerily his eyes twinkling madly with a smile upon his lips.

"My babies are gonna take after their mama..."Lily declared coming over to us drawing our attention. James followed suit and wrapped his arms around his wife lovingly and kissed her deeply. We giggled at the sight and that made everyone laugh.

It finally happened, that fated night. We've been moving from one safe house to the next and lily and james were tired of it and put their foot down. Now we come to the location of our home. As it was in the movies and book except now im part of it we were kept mostly indoors. We didnt mind but it was not the same. Our new babysitter was a balding short man whose name was Peter Pettigrew. Me and harry hated him right off the bat. Sirius was still present and was helping with the planning on securing the house more tightly with varies escape route.

"Siri stay safe..." we chimed together as Sirius was getting ready to leave. Sirius gave us a confused smile.

"dont worry pups, your uncle siri will be." he waved to James and the other adults and left. Being ignored for the rest of the day me and harry played. But I could help but feel anxious and dread rolling around in my stomach.

That fateful night happened. The front door was blasted opened and James began moving.

"lily, take the kids and run!" and lilly did just that. Harry was confused and on the verge of tears. I was calm but scared. Up the stairs, down the hall at the end of it was the door to our nursery. We could hear the fight going on downstairs before it was silence. A thump was heard and Lily hurried to put us in our shared crib and went to shut, lock and barricade the door. Turning back to us lily gave us a loving smile. She didnt get the chance to do the sacrifice ritual cause the Dark lord came so suddenly she didnt have time to prepare. She prayed to mother magic that she'll intervene on her behalf. The stairs creaked soundly in the quieted house and again silence.

A knock was heard and if I was a little older i'd would've fell over in laughter. The Dark lord just knocked on the door like he was just paying a visit.

"There's no where to hide!" he said in a hissing like voice and I wanted to speak but harry touched my hand and I kept my trap shut.

Our nursery door and the stuff blocking it was blasted off and away. Standing in the threshold was the feared Dark Lord. He looked real creepy up close and in person but handsome, to my eyes.

"Not my babies, please spare them...take me!" lily was praying to every deity that would listen to help her spare her children.

"Stand aside you silly girl, I only came for the brats." the dark lord hissed annoyed that this mudblood wont listen and do as he asked/commanded.

"Please take me not them. I beg you!" lily stood her ground though her mind was screaming for to flee but her motherly instincts were telling her to stay to fight and protect her youngs.

"i said stand aside and you wont have to die."

"No, take me instead!" Lily was once again pleading with the monster and since he was still talking maybe he could see reason, or maybe not. Me and harry were watching with wide eyes and curiosity. It was very vague in the movie and book but since im living this life I guess things are different here then what I'd watched.

"I'll ask one last-"

"No!" a third time is the charm in my opinion. The dark lord sneered and lifted his wand and aimed at the woman's chest. Instead of the killing curse he sent a stunner, a stunner mind you...i guess dark lords can be merciful.

"I've no time for this nonesense." he spat at our mother and stepped over her to us. Looking down at both of us, he was surprised how much alike we looked. His eyes went to me and we had a stare down. Something must've shown in my eyes for his eyes widen and a small smirk surfaced.

"The dark lord always keeps his words..." he whispered to me before turning his attention to my brother who was gazing at our mother with teary eyes.

"So, your suppose to be my downfall...dont worry you'll join your worthless father soon." Voldemort lifted his yew wand again and leveled it at harry and shot the dreaded killing curse. Time seemed to slow down as the sickly green beam came closer to hitting its mark. Something got a hold of me and made me move and id reached ot as if to capture the beam and did indeed stopped.

~leave my brother alone!~ I hissed at him and threw the curse back at him. He didnt dodge for he couldnt anyway not after finding out that one of the potter twins could speak the snake language. When the returned curse hit him dead on he exploded. The backlash knocked us back and harry was the first to be hit then me. Darkness took hold of my senses and I dimly heard a angry disembodied voice raged before all was quiet.

A/N: so how did I do? Im sorry if you find grammer mistakes but its my computers fault and some spellings are on purpose like misspelling dumbledor. Anyway ill continue updating this story and yes this is a story of my oc character Dani and Severus romance. Its rated T for Dani is still underage but when she's of age of consent i'll change it. I wont do heavy lemons later on i'll keep it light and sweet. Though I cant resist heavy snogging though lol. Dumbledore is manipulative to an extent but he's only human past his prime. I wont be doing much bashing on him but I cant say about the weaslys (excluding fred, george, bill and charlie, maybe Aurthur too) hermione.

A/N pt. 2: if you have any suggestions or whatnots leave them in the review or pm me. Though I check my mail every 3 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The truth is in the blood

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for if I did, well Dumblydor would be in Azkaban and Harry would be flourishing in Slytherin. I just own the plot and my oc (future Ocs) Read & Review I'd love to know what ya peeps really think._

(St. Mungo's)

Both children were checked and it was found that both children were fine just exhausted. What the med-witch didn't tell the distraught mother was that she as a barer wasn't a muggleborn at all but a pure-blood making her children pure-bloods.

Once lily had calmed down thanks to Severus who had a calming draught on hand asked the med-witch what else did she find. Being made spy was beneficial as he could read people and know what they're either hiding or withholding. Lily was smart enough to know when someone was holding back information and not going about it in a round-about-way.

"Mrs. Potter-"

"Please call me lily."

"Eh, lily, are you aware of your family linage?"

"I'm muggleborn, so yes I'm aware...are you saying both my children have become squibs?" Lily felt faint and Severus wasn't fairing well either. He'd tensed up and though you couldn't see it but he was afraid for them, if they are then they would be shunned and the family name will be in ruins. His future apprentices will never have a foothold in the wizarding world and will be labeled outcasts along with lily. Severus wasn't too worried about Lily as she proven to hold her own, but what about the children, harry and Dani, especially Dani...his lil Lilith.

"Um, that's not what I meant by aware and no, your children haven't become squibs. I'm saying that the blood results turned up some interesting information. It appears that you, Mrs. potter are not a muggleborn but a pure-blood through and through making your two adorable children one too." it felt like the world came to a stand still as both lily and Severus digested that information. Lily felt like crying again and raging all at the same time. She was adopted, that was the only way that could be true.

Severus felt his heart plummet for that will mean he'll not be able to court Dani when she's of age as she'll want to marry a pure-blood and not an old filthy half-blood like him. He never thought that he'd was already making future plans for himself and Daniella. He's good at keeping quiet all he has to do is take a more active role as mentor in Daniella's life and keep her interested in him til she's of age before he "strike" so to speak.

The med-witch could understand why Mrs. potter thought her kids were now squibs. Her daughter bares a lighting bolt scar (A/N:gotta keep that scar) on her right cheek as do her twin but his is located on his chest above his heart. Waiting for them composed themselves she went on explaining and lily listened with hunger. Severus listened as well and knew that the children's lives were about to get even more hectic.

"The only conclusion I can come up with is that a) your parents left you willing on the doorsteps of the Evans due to the war, b) you were kidnapped from your crib, giving potions to change your appearance and given to the Evans or c) you were orphaned and the Evans found you and took you in. all events could be true except a and c."

"You believe that Lily was kidnapped as a babe?" Severus sneered making lily relaxed yet nervous.

"Yes, there's been traces of potions used over the years and a strong glamour which is still present is on her still."

"So who were my real parents?" lily said calmly and that calm made Severus tense and back away slowly from the volcano that was lily to the other side of the room where the twins slept in a crib that the med-witch provided. He'd been on the receiving end of that anger and he didn't want a repeat, once was enough. They were unaware of a third party entering the room just as Lily the volcano erupted.

"Where are my real parents!" if possible Severus would liking lily to a she-dragon when angered, you could practically see fire coming out. As she was standing her yelling woke the twins and harry started to cry. Dani was just calmly watching their mom freak out on the nurse with curious eyes. Looking around Dani's eyes landed on Severus's cobalt dark blue one ( A/N: don't know if that's a real eye color) and she smiled brightly at him. Wanting to be picked up she reached out to him and he complied. Hugging him Dani fell back to sleep sighing out softly,

"My Sevris..."

Severus was at a loss at what to do. It would seem that Dani had grown rather attached to him and adored him.

"She's grown very attached to you..." came a timid voice that Severus dreaded to hear. Remus had showed up at once when he got news that his cubs were in st. Mungo's and lily was alive and well.

"Why did the Dark lord spare lily and the kids?"

"From what I could gather wolf, the Dark lord was after harry not Dani and he only stunned lily to get her out of the way." Severus was ready to switched sides if the Dark lord didn't keep his word but it seemed he did if from lily's memory of his lil Lilith stopping and throwing the killing curse back at the caster. Remus went and picked up harry who was still crying but stopped when through his teary eyes notice Remus.

"Mooney!' Harry squealed and hugged the shy werewolf who hugged him back letting a tear or two fall.

"Sorry I'm late, had to round up the remaining death eaters..." came a jolly voice that grated on Severus and Sirius's nerves as of late, Albus too-many-bloody names Dumbledore.


	6. Author's Note

Imma try to update as best as i can as ive got two children to take care of lol so please be patient and read my other two stories or you can read my others on Wattpad or AFF if ya want. just pm me if ya need to know which stories im talking about.


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: I was having trouble with this chapter and I was like screw it its pretty much about my OC and severus. With a bit of slash between harry (when he's older folks) and Voldemort. I'll try to keep the dark lord in character but what about if he was still slightly sane and im not making nagini into a horcrux she's too awesome for that. Ok I suck at bashing certain characters except dumblydor lol.

Remember this is AU and I believe I forgot to put out there that its non-canon.

Ok please read & review and let me know if I need to make changes or detailed a little bit more ok

* * *

 _Recap: "Sorry I'm late, had to round up the remaining death eaters..." came a jolly voice that grated on Severus and Remus's nerves as of late, Albus too-many-bloody names Dumbledore._

 **Chapter 6: Beware of Smiling faces**

"meddlesome old fool..." came dani's hushed voice making Severus choke back a laugh and Remus gap at her.

"she really is taken with you..." Remus shook is head in helplessness. Severus hummed and decided right then and there he'll watch what he says around the twins lest they emulate everything he says bad about certain people.

"Ah Severus my boy, This is where you've been."

"Headmaster." came the reply and Severus occlude his mind and gave his customary sneer, unaware of the other twin, Harry watching the old man with narrowed eyes.

"Remus, my condolences...but dont worry we've caught the traitor and he's safely tucked away at Azkaban." Dumbledore smiled obviously pleased that his plan was working and so hell have the child of prophesy under his thumb to mold into the perfect martyr.

"So, Petergriew is locked away?" came lily's toneless voice. She was still digesting the information about herself. They were pure-bloods.

"Peter? Oh, I thought it was sirius that was the chosen secret keeper?" Dumbledore inwardly cursed the boy james for switching keepers without notifying him.

"What!" Remus was the one to shout this time, his body trembling in anger. Mooney was surfacing and he didnt like that one of his packmates was caged so to speak. Severus watched all of this with a blank face as he felt dani stir before settling down. Hugging her closer severus kissed her temple and quietly hummed a lullaby he remembered his mother use to sing to him to help him sleep.

"I'm so sorry, my dear girl...i'll go right away to clear him and-"

"Save it Albus, just get Sirius out of there!" Lily was too tired to deal with the what did Severus call him old goat? Yea she was too exhusted to deal with him at this time.

"Alright my dear, i'll go right away to fix the matter." Albus gave an apologetic smile while he was seething and cursing. Now he had to salvage this so that he can carry out his plans. Turning to leave he caught sight of lily's daughter who seemed content in the potion master's arms

'this is good, it'll make sure severus stays loyal to me.' Dumbledore thought and left.

"I hate him..." Came harry's voice that seemed to break the tense atmosphere. Remus chuckled and hugged his cub before pawning him off to his mother with a nod and headed to the loo. Severus sat down and rearranged daniella since she was awake and aware to face her mother.

"So,what else did they say?" Severus asked awkwardly.

"I have to come back tomorrow to get the glamour removed and they'll have one of the goblins from Grigotts to do the removing. But I have a feeling it'll take place at the Bank itself." she sighed and for once thanked Magic for being around. Oh she knew about the whole moniker for her daughter and she's not gonna let it get to her head. She couldnt believe that the dark lord spared her and her daughter for what reason is still unclear and not to mention her daughter spoke palseltongue so that had to be from a bloodline or creature blood from the Potters.

"hm" was all severus said and stood up when Remus came back.

"Took you long enough wolf..." he sneered and set dani down. Dani walk to their mother arms out to reach her and this made lily burst out crying.

"Yes, come to mommy angel." one arm out to receive her daughter.

"Sevvy..." Harry climb down and started walking to Severus who was just as shock as Remus was when he witness them trying to walk. Harry almost fell but since he was close to his goal he tried righting himself only to fail. Kneeling down severus caught him before picking him up. Lily was already standing with dani in her arms and Remus led the way to the front of the hospital to fill out discharged papers and head home.

A/N: yea I kno its short but im trying. This is my first HP fanfic so go easy on me. The canon characters personalities are hard to imitate so when I try to keep some of their personalities intact, well you get this. Compare to others, Severus is the most complicated of them all. Never know what he's thinking. So I decided to flush out his softer side a bit. And FYI no lily is not gonna get with Sirius nor Remus...its a secret you'll be shocked though and before you ask no its not Lucius Malfoy I love the dude but no eww.

I'll dedicate the next chapter to the one who can guess right.

" **Constant Vigilance" read and review plz!**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, this is my first HP fanfic so um yea, enjoy and please read and review it plz

Disclaimer: I don't own it just my Ocs and plots.

 **Chapter 7: Beware of smiling faces part 2**

 **(Time skip)**

 **Daniella's pov**

I knew the old man Dumbles was planning something that has to do with me and my brother. Yep im aware of my title as The-girl-who-lived. Though its actually my brother who's the real chosen one. Harry was looking to Sirius, who was free and cleared as the closest parent to sub in for father. Yeah our mother lily, was around most days though most of those days we were content to having Sirius and Remus over and of course occasionally having Severus. Where are mother get off too? She's doing research into her family and seeing a therapist to help with the emotional issues.

Our fifth birthday passed with little fanfare, got lots of gifts from our admirers and fans it still wasn't the same without our father being there doing a surprise jump as prongs with the happy birthday banner tied to his antlers prancing around making everyone laugh. Remus always watched us when our mother has one of her bad days. I really do feel sorry for our mom, having to go through life as a widow rearing two kids, meddling headmaster and shady suitors who comes knocking.

Severus was still the same snarky git to others except to us and lily. He was opened around me and harry and wary around his childhood friend lily. Severus was, you could say my friend, my confident and my secret crush. It was during the anniversary of of our father's death that I was kidnapped. Harry was off spending time with Sirius and Remus stayed at the house to babysit me. Remus and I were outside when it happened. I saw Uncle Mooney get hit with a petrifying curse and I did what any normal child would do, id screamed and ran. Didn't get far as I too was hit though I guess it was a stunner. My world went black and everything was now muffled. I swear, fate must be having a party at my expense. Whats with me getting enshrouded in darkness hell getting reborn was much simpler than this.

I was missing for two weeks and it seemed to me I wont get free or saved anytime soon. My kidnappers suffered my wrath when they thought it was cool to belittle me and throw curses at me. Id never tried to use my telepathy and telekinetic abilities to do harm but in this case id will to defend myself. It was funny to hear a few of them scream as I was messing with them. One in particular had a sick mind and yes he was mentally ill. In his mind I saw the evil dirty deeds he did to muggles and muggleborn families. It was enough to make me renew my resolve to get myself free. The first few days of being held prisoner wasn't too bad that is until they started to withhold food and denying me the basic need like needing to use the loo. They gave me water to drink but that was it even then they withhold that as well until I beg which id never did.

If I wasn't so stuck on being stubborn and holding on to hope of getting free I'd beg along while ago. I could barely sleep as they kept sending stinging hexes anytime I start to drift off to sleep. I'm five years old and im still not free. I couldn't stay focus as my body ached and cried out for nourishment and since I was starving my abilities were waning. Magic was the only thing that was keeping me alive and that too was waning.

"Well brat, today's the day that you'll finally get to visit your dear old daddy!" at this point I didn't care for his words id finally gave up on getting free and accepted my death. Eyes downcast id awaited for the final curse that would end my existence. It never came. There was a commotion going on and I could dimly hear curses and swearing being flung around in the next room. Yes I was taken to an abandon house that belonged to a deceased muggle family.

"Avera ked-" the spell was cut off by a loud explosion followed by a bellow of "Expirilomus" and "Avera Kedavera" the one who was gonna end my life fell dead before me his empty and sightless eyes were wide in shocked. Taking a steady breath I raised my head up and looked to my savior.

"You alright Lilith?" it was my Severus he came to my rescue

"Severus..." was all I manage to croak out before falling over fainting from lack of food and water and the pain.

A/N: I almost cried when I wrote this and I had to put her using her abilities to good use

Ever since that day I was never left alone with anyone. Our mother was different, Remus stayed away after getting chewed out by her and Sirius wasn't fairing any better either. When ever our mother got into one of her moods Sirius takes us out to visit Remus and away from our ever changing mother.

Severus was constantly over with calming draught every other day to slip some into our mother's afternoon tea so that she could be calm and collected around us. We believe it was stress and my kidnapping that finally pushed her over the edge. Dumbledore was another matter as he was only making the problems worst with his suggestions that we should go stay with another wizard family while she got help. He kept coming by with his grandfatherly smile that we hated seeing, everyday that it became almost a routine. Severus had to practically bring his potion supplies and overnight bag just to be present when Albus comes a calling. Severus was aware of my abilities now and that was why he was over here a lot. My emotions get the best of me when ever Albus Dumblydor turns that smile onto me and harry. Harry was my rock and kept me anchored.

Lily stood her ground each day when Albus the old goat kept trying to persuade her to send us off to stay with the Weasleys or her Sister. Lily admantly refused especially about sending us to our mother's sister. I'm glad she said no cause I'd would've already killed the Durselys. Even in my past life when I read and saw the Harry Potter movies/books I hated them and wanted to make them suffer. Now reborn and living my new life I could if we do get sent there.

"But my dear, cant you see that your behavior as of late is causing more harm than good to your children? They don't even approached until you've taken the calming draught."

that was a low blow to any parent, using their children against them to see reason or do as suggested.

"Psst, Dani asked if we could go stay with the Lovegoods." Harry had a point and together hand in hand we stood up and approached the two arguing adults.

"Ah, there you two are!" The headmaster exclaimed joyously making our clasped hand tighten.

"Good news children, your mother is going to get some needed help and you will have to stay elsewhere, we don't want a repeat of what happened to Daniella now."

"Mother, can we stay with the Lovegoods?" I asked ignoring the old goat.I could see the turmoil in her eyes and relief.

"if they do not mind then its alright." she said slowly and look to Harry who was staring blankly at the headmaster who in turn was smiling though his twinkling eyes dimmed some.

I had the urge to cackle at what I felt through the bond me and harry shared

~ _ **Beware of smiling faces...sister.~**_ harry thought to me and I squeezed his hand in response

~ **Always dear brother...always~**

"Are you sure? The Weaselys have children closer to your age and they also have a set of twins."

"We're sure sir, that is what we want." Harry took the lead as I was too busy plotting different ways to end the old fools life permanently. Albus was not pleased but he'll relent as the Lovegoods do live in the same area as the Weaselys so it could work. The horcrux inside the boy is already starting to taint him and through him his twin sister. Albus figured separation will have to be in effect cause he cant have his weapon becoming a dark witch.

"Alright Lovegoods it is." Albus's twinkling eyes brighten up again and I had to hold back a sneer one just like Severus use.

~ _ **Beware of smiling faces...brother.~**_

 _ **~Always dear sister...always~**_

A/N: Read and Review plz and constuctive advice would be welcome as well cause I feed of those whether they're bad or good.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: some major events are starting to take effect in my life so I wont be uploading any more chapters for awhile. But im not abandoning this fanfic probably be putting it on hold for a bit. And yet again forgive me for any spelling errors and what nots. My laptop is outdated and old as are the apps on here.

Disclaimer: HP and their known characters belongs to Mrs. Rowlings I just own my Ocs and plots. Though its says Dimentional travel that will come later when both harry and Daniella are in their third year.

 **~Twin links~**

 **[palsetongue]**

 _ **'thinking'**_

 _ **{Scene Change}**_

 _ **(time skip)**_

 _A/N: I forgot to put that in the previous chapters my bad._

 **Chapter 8: Reunited again**

(Time skip- Daniella and Harry are nine years old)

The Potter twins had fun at the Lovegoods and they got along splendidly with their daughter.( _a/n: Luna's mother will be alive in this story ok?)_ _E_ veryday was an adventure.

The twins were feeling like they were finally able to be themselves. Dani demonstrated her wandless and telekinetic abilities as did harry who surprisingly showed that he too had telekinetic abilities. Both had a huge core and some on reserve. The Lovegoods allowed Sirius and Remus to visit same with professor Snape who was tutoring them especially Dani. Harry found amusement at this as he wasn't blind to his twins obsessive behavior when it comes to Severus Snape.

Sirius always brought news about their mother's progress and the twins had written letters to her as well as pictures and little hand-made gifts. Later that night, everyone who was allowed with permission were waiting for Remus, who said he had a big surprise for the twins and they were anxious to see and receive it.

~Harry, what do you think this surprise is?~ Danielle's excited voice was rather loud in Harry's mind that he involuntarily winced in slight pain.

~Tone it down some and i'll try to guess it...~ Harry could understand his sister's nervousness as he was feeling the same way.

~Sorry, hehe so have you figured it out?~

Harry made show of thinking about it and this wasn't lost on Severus who was a little envious of their telepathic communications. He does sometimes wished he could hear their thoughts and though he was accomplished in the mind arts he wasn't gonna betrayed the undying trust he received from the Potter twins, especially his lil Lilith.

~I've got nothing...sorry sister.~

~its alright...~ Daniella went over to Severus who was seated in a arm chair completely at ease with the place and climbed into his lap startling the usually emotionless professor.

"Sevris, what do you think the surprise will be?" Dani looked at her favorite person who gave a small smile at the nickname bestowed upon him. Severus would have to be blind and deaf if he wasn't already aware of Dani's obsession and crush with him but he couldn't do anything about it as she was still a child with a mature outlook on life and he wanted to preserve what innocence she had left after her kidnapping. He also knew that she'll be a beautiful woman when she's older and he might attempt to court her but she'll by then be over her crush on him and go after a decent young wizard instead of an old man like him. Why did his heart hurt at the thought of his lil Lilith with another man instead of him?

"who knows what that wolf has planned." he sneered putting the troubling thoughts of his Dani with another on the back burner for later.

{At Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office}

"Blasted all, those brats need to be brought under control before that blasted soul shard in the boy taint his twin any further..." came the headmaster's frustrated voice. Fawkes sat on his perch watching his once kind and loving master pace furiously in front of his desk with sad eyes. How his beloved friend changed from the kind loving to this manipulative and scheming man he is today. If possible Fawkes would rewind time and intervene in the events that led up to the change in the Headmaster. So deep in thought they were they failed to notice a shadow like spirit hiding in the shadows of the office listening to the headmaster rant and rave and plot. This spirit was none other than the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

{Back at the Lovegoods Residents}

The fireplace flared up in green signaling that the floo network was connecting and someone was trying to gain access. Everyone was still in anticipation and nervousness as Mr. Lovegoods when to open the way for access. What came through made the breath leave their mouths. There stood Remus and one person who was very dear to them especially to Dani and harry dusting soot off their person was lily Marie Potter Evans; their mother.

"Mommy!" both twins shrieked and left their respected seats and ran over to their mother almost knocking her down to get hold onto her. Lily was so glade to be reunited with her children and friends. Everyone was happy for the family of three. Severus gave the perfect picture a sad smile, how he wished things were different how he wished he didn't ruin his and lily's friendship with that word. Even though their talking again there will never be that closeness of friendship like before ever again. Now he might get a second chance to find closeness and happiness and more in Daniella when she's older. She wast judgmental and wary nor did she turn him away in fear when she discovered that he was a former death eater nor was she blind to the old fool's manipulations either; she reminded him of himself but without his painful childhood.

"Severus, may I talk with you privately." came Remus's voice and Severus gave the wolf a sneer and got up. They walked out of the room and into the hall. Casting a privacy charm, Remus took his time to study the potion master. Oh he wasn't blind or stupid to not notice the way the man talked and acted around his cubs, especially Daniella.

"Are you gonna talk or just stare me to death." Severus wanted to get this over with so that he could go back to brooding and gazing longingly at the object of his heart.

"I've seen the way you look at lily's children especially Daniella, what is you intention towards them? If you think of so much as to-"

"So, playing the protective uncle now that you're allowed to be near them again?" Severus interrupted, "And my intentions are my own wolf, I'm only being civilized with you as a favor to Daniella for she'll be _horribly_ upset with me so i'll watch what you say next time." with that said Severus went back into the room taking down the charm in the process. Inside Severus was able to catch Daniella in time who had launched herself at him making him chuckle and smile down at her fondly.

Remus watched this with calculated eyes trying to figure out the puzzle that was Severus Tobias Snap, Resident Potion Master.

A/N: Review and Let me know what you think? And im gonna be doing a lot of jumping around as this is AU and non-canon. So please Leave a review for me as I do occasionally gets writers block and feel dishearten when I don't get a review. Just kidding. Anyway let me know what ya really think and i'll continue to upload more chapters.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: **HP and their known characters belongs to Mrs. Rowlings I just own my Ocs and plots. Though its says Dimensional travel that will come later when both harry and Daniella are in their third year.**

 **~Twin links~**

 **[palsetongue]**

 _ **'thinking'**_

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

 _A/N: I forgot to put that in the previous chapters my bad._

 **Chapter 9: False Charges part 1**

 _ **(time skip- 2years later)**_

 **Two wonderful years after being reunited with their mother, the twins were anxiously awaiting for their Hogwarts letters to arrive much to Padfoot and Mooney's amusement. Daniella wanted to bridge the gap between her Sevris and their Mother but Dani realized that it was no use in trying. It would seem that her mother will still refuse to accept the fact of when it came to light thanks to Padfoot making a joke about it and given Severus's reaction, Severus was interested in courting her daughter and that he was the reason that the dark lord came after them in the first place.**

 **~Hey Dani, Which house do you think you'll be sorted in?~ Harry hissed to his twin. Before Harry could only understand the snake language but now he could speak it as well which was a relief to his twin who hate having it translated.**

 **~Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin...I hope Slytherin though...~ Dani gave a small shy smile which through their link spoke volumes on the reason for that smile.**

 **~I approve of your choice, but if _He_ so much as make you cry or feel inadequate, he'll answer to me.~ Harry loved his twin and wanted to see her happy. He felt that he knew his sister the best especially when she revealed the truth behind her advance intellect.**

 **(Flashback)**

" _ **Harry, there's something I must tell you and I don't know how to say it..." Dani was a nervous wreck, she was worried that her older twin will reject and no longer want anything to do with her.**_

" _ **What is it Dani, you know you can tell me anything?" Harry never seen his sister act all nervous and was wondering if it was something bad.**_

" _ **Ya know how I could move things without a wand or use my hands?"**_

" _ **Yeah, its called telekinesis..." Seeing the gobsmacked look Harry quickly finished his sentence.**_

" _ **I'd looked it up in a muggle library that our mother always took us to and I was curious as to why you could do it but I couldn't."**_

" _ **oh." Dani seemed to deflate and flopped down next to her twin. They were enjoying the outside air of their backyard at Potter Manor and there were wards that were old and powerful. Dani found the family library thanks to the portraits that were witness to her and Harry's gifts and wandless magic.**_

" _ **So, your not afraid of me?"**_

" _ **No, your my sister no matter what happens to you...even if you decide to join the dark side i'll stick by you and keep you steady and sane..." Harry laughed and Dani shoved him in mock anger.**_

" _ **Oh I feel so loved, im perfectly sane thank you very much." Dani lifted her nose up in the air and gave a sneer worthy of outmatching Snape's.**_

" _ **Well, if you already know, then I guess I could tell you that this is my second life. I wasn't born a girl but a boy...i was the seventh son of the seventh son...imagine that."**_

" _ **Ouch...that's a curse all on its own."**_

" _ **You're telling me...anyways there were expectations when you have six older brothers with accomplishments to live up to it was hard. No matter what I did or do they already done it. So when I started to try something different, like outside of the box I discovered that I could move things and objects with my either my hands or mind. I was so excited that I actually had something that my brothers didn't and it was mine alone...i kept that ability a secret and when I was in college well I was always playing pranks on my classmates as they were constantly picking on me seeing as I was the seventh born and haven't shown anything worthwhile. It was during one of the breaks that I happened across a particular black book, a tome if the age and wear of it was any indication."**_

" _ **So you happened to find this book and you had to pick it up?"**_

" _ **Yeah, it had symbolic markings all over the front and back and the pages were yellowed with age and the print on the inside were Egyptian hieroglyphs and since I studied them as one of my classes were on history and we were studying Hieroglyphs and identifying them I..."**_

" _ **I can see where this is going..." Harry chuckled and had to dodge another swipe at his head.**_

" _ **Anyway, so yeah I read from it and it went one about how it could grant the reader the ability to read and hear thoughts and manipulate them using only their voices as a hypnotic focus. That's when id realized that I found a gold mine and took it with me. I took it with me everywhere and the more id read from it the more I began to believe what it said cause I could hear voices suddenly all around me and it was constantly overloading my sensory. Soon I could hear everything and read the surface thoughts of anybody with in 10 feet of me."**_

" _ **Wow, that much would give anyone a headache."**_

" _ **Oh, it did and the further id read in the ancient tome the better I got at filtering it as it also had instructions on how to block it out and focus on certain thoughts."**_

" _ **ya know, it almost sounds like it was a magic book that you found."**_

" _ **you think so?"**_

" _ **yea so continue with the story..." Harry shifted and was now sitting facing his twin with an eager expression as he was feeling much closer to his twin than before. Both twins were unaware another pair of eyes and ears were watching and listening hidden behind an oak tree.**_

 _ **Severus Snape seen many strange things and heard many weird and un-explainable things as well but never had he heard of anyone remembering their past life or giving a second chance. He would think no differently of his little Lilith as they say the past is the past and Severus felt that Lady Fate is giving him a second chance at redemption and happiness by guiding him towards Daniella Lilith Potter and towards their future together.**_

" _ **So when Id finished the tome it started glowing and then suddenly everything went white and I blacked out. Woke up the next day in a hospital bed and was informed that I was in a two week coma and was not showing signs of waking up. They had me on life support and all that crap. My family were there and they seemed genuinely worried about me and I wanted to so much show them what I could do and about the book but as soon as I tried to tell them my mind goes blank and I forget what I was about to tell them. No matter how much id tried I couldn't remember." Dani sighed as she was getting nearer to the end of her past life story. It was hard and a relief to finally be able to get it off her chest.**_

" _ **Everything went back to normal well normal for me as only I remembered what happened and I now believe that it was a safety precaution imbued into the tome to protect its reader from giving out the knowledge. Even now I could rewrite it but it'll take me about 20 years to get it all on paper, a Grimore would be better. But I digress, I kept the knowledge and my abilities a secret until one day I slipped up and revealed it. A well know electronic store getting robbed and nobody was doing anything as there were no police arriving. I took matter into my own hands so to speak. I ended up using my my abilities and had compels the thieves to turn themselves in.**_

 _ **It was all caught on camera and aired mainstream. Everyone now knew that I had "powers" and my six brothers were envious and jealous of the attention id was getting. My parents were wary of me and afraid. I still didn't tell them that I could hear their thoughts and read them as well but I wasn't too worried about that I had more pressing matter to contend with. The US government caught wind of it and the investigations began. I was kidnapped off the street one month later by some "white coats" that smell awfully like chemicals and fumes. Blindfolded, chained and gagged I didn't know where they were taking me and I couldn't understand their thoughts. Something was blocking my abilities to read them.**_

 _ **Long story short, as you can imagine they ran tests and experiments on me. They even kidnapped my six brothers and parents. When they tested negative at having the same abilities as me they were experimented on for cures to all type of diseases. None of them survived the experiments and I was afraid of meeting the same fate. I've attempted to escape many times but was always caught. Though this time when I did escape from my prison I was already weak and injured and had hoped to be rescued but none of that happened.**_

 _ **Hiding, and trying to think rationally I prayed to every deity there were for salvation and help as I was already starting to lose hope of freedom and resign to my fate. The next thing I knew. I was surrounded in darkness and felt confine. It took awhile to realized that I was saved and thrown into a whole new world and given a second chance."**_

" _ **As much as I wanted to say that its unbelievable to be true but its too much of a coincidence with what your abilities are and can do."**_

" _ **Thanks Harry, for believing me...Do you think Severus will hate me if I were to tell him?" seeing how unsure Dani was Harry felt like someone was watching and looked around. Bright green eyes landed on cobalt blue ones and Harry had to smirk.**_

" _ **Well sister of mine, why don't you ask him. He's been watching and listening to your story." Harry indicated with a flourished of a hand behind her and when she looked she was speechless. How long has he been there watching her and listening?**_

" _ **I'll leave ya two alone." Harry got up quickly and left to go back inside. Daniella wanted to hex her twin for not informing her sooner and nervously waited for Severus's reaction. Severus saw how nervous she was and found it to be quite endearing.**_

" _ **No matter what your past was like. It wont change my opinion of you."**_

 _ **Well, Dani wasn't expecting that response nor the conviction she heard in his voice.**_

 **(Flashback Ends)**

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think. i want some reviews and tell me honestly if i should make any changes to it or what nots. the next updated chapter will be interesting to say the least...just got to tweak it abit.**


End file.
